The masquerade date revised
by morgan.m.malfoy
Summary: same story just revised and small change. FLUFF! lemon.


I wrote this story for my friends birthday party, and in our little group we call her Ginny, for the way she is, but me and her have a deal, since I'm Morgan Marvolo Malfoy, I get harry, she can have Draco, my brother(not really, Morgan Marvolo Malfoy is my oc) sooooooo...HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I do not own anything in this story except Morgan Marvolo Malfoy! Not even the song!

The masquerade date

_Ginny looked over at Morgan, -I can't believe I let me in to this__**- **__her talk she thought as Morgan laced up the Corset part of her Masquerade dress._

"_You're the one who got yourself in to this…" Morgan said in that Bland tone, though from her it sounded smart. "You said you liked my brother, but you didn't know how he felt about you, and you should know, with me, I'm going to do my best to set you two up…so, you kind of got yourself in to this" –Though it is all of mine and Hermione plan to get Draco and Ginny together, it's just a bonus that me and Draco are related-_

"_NOOOO!" Ginny said turning around to face me, but I just pushed her back around to Hermione who was doing her make-up. "This is not my fault, you tricked me, you said there was an accident in the kitchens and that the drink had truth potion in it so I thought It was the potion when I said I liked Draco, and I didn't expect you to arrange this hole …THING!"Said Ginny, huffing._

"_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK" Someone was at the door._

"_That must be Harry and Blaise. Well, here is your mask, now it's green to fit in with the sytherins, so…yea" said Hermione, handing her the hand held green and black mask. _

"_Hold this up to your face when you get there, then we'll find Draco and then you two will go to the quite little secluded place for you two, to have dinner…get it? Got it? Good?" Hermione said. Ginny nodded, and grumbled as they walked out._

**GINNY'S P.O.V**

Well, Blaise and Morgan finally got my and Harry and Hermione in to the slytherin ball room, yea I know...how come they get a ball room and Gryffindor doesn't? Well anyways, everyone was dressed up extravagantly. All the dresses and suits were green, black, and very few were white. It was really beautiful, and thinks to Morgan and Blaise, we Gryffindor fit right in. And secretly I am loving being able to were this green dress, and now my hair has got black stripes in it, I really love it.

"Hey, guys, me and Harry are going to go get punch, do you'll want some?" asked Blaise. I nodded, as did Hermione and Morgan. When the guys left Morgan turned to us.

"I'm board, and I want to sing my favorite song..." she said in that funny/ annoying blond tone. I rolled my eyes, but noticed that Draco was coming over.

"And we'll sing it with you, wont we Hermione?" I said. She nodded.

"Hey sis, whatcha up to?" asked Draco.

"Were about to sing..." Harry walked up, hearing that he rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're going to sing MISS MARRY MACK IS BACK WITH REVENGE? Are you?" he asked. We nodded.

"Miss marry mack, mack, mack.

All dressed in black, black, black.

She has a knife, knife, knife

Stuck in her back, back, back

She cannot breathe, breath, breath.

She cannot cry, cry, cry

That's why she begs, begs, begs

She begs to die, die, die!" with that we concluded our song, surprisingly people clapped for us. When I looked up and Draco, I caught him smiling, yea actually smiling, at me...ME. Yea I know hard to believe. I brought the mask back up to my face to hide my blush.

Draco came up to me, leaned in to my ear and whispered, "Look, I know my sister set this up, and I'm quite sorry that she did, but I thought that before we leave for our dinner, we could dance...that is if you can stand being in my presence more than needed" he said to me. I blushed but also felt a little upset, because it sounded like he was forced in to this, and didn't really want to be here. What did I expect...I was nothing but a dumb weasly...right?

**Draco's P.O.V**

I saw her the moment she walked in to the ball room and graced us with her beauty. -man...because of my damn father, my life is ruined and I bet...I BET, all Ginny thinks of me is that I'm a snobby blond prep, man Morgan is so lucky she proved herself different from the Malfoy's and the Marvolo's...- thought Draco as Ginny walked in fallowed my Morgan, Harry, Blaise, and Hermione. Blaise and Hermione have been going out for about two months now and last I heard thing were getting serious between them.

As I moved over to them, I saw my sister say something and then Ginny...actually...noticed my presence, then she and Hermione joined in on whatever Morgan was planning, -I hope she doesn't always listen to my sister, I don't want my sister and the girl I am in love with plotting together on what to try and die my hair next- Draco thought as he moved over to them.

"Hi sis, whatcha up to?" I said.

"Were about to sing..." Harry walked up, hearing that he rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're going to sing MISS MARRY MACK IS BACK WITH REVENGE? Are you?" he asked. They nodded.

"Miss marry mack, mack, mack.

All dressed in black, black, black.

She has a knife, knife, knife

Stuck in her back, back, back

She cannot breathe, breath, breath.

She cannot cry, cry, cry

That's why she begs, begs, begs

She begs to die, die, die!"

WOW, wonder where they got that song from. I walked up to Ginny and leaned in to her ear and whispered "Look, I know my sister set this up, and I'm quite sorry that she did, but I thought that before we leave for our dinner, we could dance...that is if you can stand being in my presence more than needed" I felt real bad after admitting the sad truth. But it was true, who would want to get involved with a Malfoy, especially one who was thought to be the next Malfoy death eater.

**Normal P.O.V**

Everyone watched as Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasly danced. The way Ginny's dressed moved when Draco spun her, the way she laughed when he smiled at her or whispered something in her ear, then the way he laughed in return at her reaction. It was magical, and positively beautiful.

"Don't they look great together...?" said Morgan, to Harry who had his arms wrapped around her shoulders. I know, I know, how a Malfoy/Marvolo could and a Potter be together. One thing...LOVE. "Did you slip the 'potions' in?"

"Yes I did, and yes they do, my only question is, how the hell you got Ron to agree with this?" he asked.

"Ummm...maybe I didn't..." she said in that innocent tone.

"But...-"Harry began to protest, but Morgan silenced him with a passionate kiss, that left a little...sorcery behind.

"Why don't we...head off to my room..." said Morgan as she grabbed Harry's arm and they left to the bedrooms.

"Did you see them, they just left me here to find for myself..." said Ginny seeing Morgan and Harry leave.

"You're not really alone, you're with me, do you not trust me..." asked Draco. Ginny was about to reply when Blaise walked over.

"Here is you punch, hi Draco, well I'm going back to Hermione" and with that left Ginny and Draco alone again.

"Umm, Ginny...There's something I wish to...-" this time Ginny cut him off.

"OMG, this punch is gross...and I think it's spiked..."she said.

"Let me taste" and she did, Draco took a sip of the Punch and could hint to something else in it, but as to what was still a mystery to him. "I have no clue as to what it is, but it is spiked...how could you tell, because I know it not beer or anything..." said Draco.

"Contrary to what most think, I actually pay attention to Professor Snaps class, and" she took another sip...thin quickly spit it out, but it was too late "CRAP! It's a truth potion! And something else, I'm not sure what it is though" Draco looked at her astonished, then the both of them quickly walked out of the ball room and headed up to the only place that came to mind at the moment...Draco's room.

"Why would someone spike your punch?" asked Ginny.

Ginny looked really dazed..." because they want me to admit my love for you, that I think of you every second of the day, that your my favorite subject to talk about whenever I can, that most of my dreams involve you, and that whenever I see you I get goose bumps all over my arms...HOLY FUCKING CRAP! DID I JUST ADMIT THAT!?" Ginny screamed when she realized exactly what she said. "Great, now he's just going to make fun of me..." she said defeated, "did I just say that out loud too?" _crap crap crap, it the truth potion is affection me this much I wonder what the other potion will do to me, whatever it is?_

Draco looked at Ginny, after hearing her say that, he was stunned. This sweet, innocent, beautiful girl that he was in love with, returned his love. Though her last comment made him a little upset. He sat down on the bed next to her, turning to her; he crashed his own lips to Ginny's. He didn't know why, he just wanted to talk to her about it, but some strange force was urging him on. Urging him to kiss her, in ways no one has ever kissed her. The kiss was passionate yet demanding at the same time, and yet Ginny loved it...COMPLEATLY. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, they pulled apart, now Draco had to ask her about that last comment. "Do you think so little of me, to think that even if I didn't, which I do, returned your feeling that I would make fun of you?" he asked her.

"Oh...no it's just...well...you know...Draco, I'm sorry, but I do love you...I do and weather it is the effects of the truth potion or that other potion or not, I just want you to know that I do love you..." Ginny told him. Draco smirked and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I know...it is truth potion..." he said before kissing her again. This time the kissing lead in to touching, which lead into fevered touching, which lead in to the stripping of beautiful clothing.

Draco lay on top of Ginny, looking at her one more time for permission, this time Ginny leaned up to Draco's ear and whispered..."this is how I always imagined losing myself to...I always hoped that it would be you..." and then she smirked. Draco smirked as well, before plunging his full... (Cough...14inch...caught) length in to her. She winced at the small pain, and Draco fought with himself to stay still for her comfort. "D-Draco...move..." Ginny said, and Draco began to push and pull in and out of Ginny.

Draco was in so much pleasure, as was Ginny; she moaned and moaned with every thrust. Crying out "faster...harder...DRACO." Soon they were both brought over the edge. Ginny began to wither around Draco, then she tightened around him as she came, which brought him over faster. Draco released his sperm deep inside Ginny, before pulling out and lie down next to her. Bringing his arms around her, he tried to speak..."Ginny...that...that was..."

"Beautiful..." said Ginny, smiling. Draco smiled and kissed her.

"Come on, they must have noticed that the most beautiful women there is missing...-" said Draco before Ginny cut him off.

"And that the most handsome man there is missing as well..." she said as they both got up and got dressed.

They made it back in time, and no one seemed to notice that they had slipped out...except for Morgan and Hermione, Harry and Blaise. "Now the two finally come back...I guess the truth potion and love potion really worked…" said Morgan.

"What...It was you?" said Ginny playing all innocent.

"No duh…"said Morgan

"But a love potion, why…so we don't…" started Draco looking at Ginny.

"Oh no, no, no…you two do really love each other. This love potion is something I came up with…it only works if the two people do love each other with a passion. It just makes them act upon it" Morgan said with a smile.

"We know what you two did...you'd better hope that Ron doesn't find out...Morgan here didn't mention that you were going on a date with Draco...and none of us knew that you to were going to...umm...you know... so watch out Draco..." Said Hermione.

"What?!" said Ginny embarrassed that they got caught. Draco smirked, placing his arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"We neither admit nor disagree with what you say and we'll be very careful around Ron." and with that they moved back to the ball room.

Ginny and Draco proceeded on with the night as planned and...who knows what they did after words, but by the next morning the hole school knew that they were going out, (cough...Morgan...cough...what she is a blond), and Ron was one of many to confront them. Being as Ginny was kind of cranky from...being busy most of the night, she ended their argument with sending Ron to the infirmary. Don't mess with a cranky red head...nothing ever ends well. Well, that is unless you're Draco Malfoy.

Well that's the end, hope you like it, please review and tell me what to fix...I love that. No flames please...can't handle it. Oh and in real life, I don't have blond hair nor do I act blond, Morgan Marvolo Malfoy is just my oc...Not really me. Hope you like it with the little changes. And if your going to flam, please do it with some class, meaning don't be a jerk. Tell me what I did wrong nicely and I'll try to fix it. XD


End file.
